trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SilverReptile
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption =It'sss a beautiful daY, full of fabulousss potential! |aka = |title = Witch of Hope |age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = silverReptile |style = Triplesss "s" and capitalizesss "Y". Other than that, perfect punctuation, capitalization, and grammar. |zodiac = The Serpent |specibus = daggerkind |modus = History. Each item is assigned a random time(00:01-23:59) and a number(1-30) depending on when the item is picked up. She can only take out the item that has the earliest time. |relations = Cobramom - Lusus Erinos Dahrab - Flushed Crush (presumably by their ancestor's influence) Hircum Gabhar - Kismesis Cobana Radian/The Roguessa - Ancestor |home = Her hive in the middle of the Alternian desert |planet = Land of Sand and Serpents |like = Snakes, kittens, fun, playing the bass, self-loathing when in a bad mood |hate = Being bored, Hircum Gabhar |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the snake girl Who are you calling SNAKE GIRL? Oh. You mean Viperi. You are VIPERI RADIAN. You tend to dress in a somewhat... Eccentric style. And by eccentric, you mean an AWESOME SCARF, some ROPE SANDALS OF AWESOMENESS, an EPIC JACKET, some SHADES OF EPICNESS, and most importantly, your DENIM SKIRT OF "CAN'T TOUCH THIS". You believe you are destined for greatness, one day, as a player of Hope. After all, you do have Holy Magic on your side. Examine your Respiteblock You reallY don't want to go inssside there... Do You? Your RESPITEBLOCK is littered with many obscure items relating to many of your HOBBIES. To be exact, TEN PILLOWS, THREE SCARVES, FIVE EMPTY CANS OF SODA, TWO HUSKTOPS, ONE SILVER SNAKE STATUETTE, and ONE SNAKE PLUSHIE. The reason why you have two HUSKTOPS is because... Well... Sometimes, you need to do some serious MULTITASKING. Relationships Doesss it really matter? Well, of courssse it doesss! You have a fairly FLUSHED CRUSH for ERINOS DAHRAB, but he barely even notices you. Soon, you hope that he'll wake up and see the world... and you. As for the more... Black romances? You prefer to keep it simple. But it's hard to keep it simple with HIRCUM GABHAR. He's too much of a jerk. You used to have a moirail, but... He died, a long time ago. You don't think you could ever have another, so DON'T ASK. Lusus? Oh, You mean Cobramom. Ssshe'sss all right, I guesss... At leassst ssshe doesssn't ssstick her head into what I'm doing... Your lusus is basically a GIANT, TWELVE FOOT LONG COBRA. She's typically well behaved. You keep this a huge secret, but sometimes, you take a sample of her VENOM, transmute it into a POWDER, and sniff it. It tastes horrible, and you get a bit sick afterward, and it causes HORRIBLE HALLUCINATIONS, but you're starting to grow more resistant to it. In the getting sick way. The hallucinations keep coming up. But you actually like the hallucinations. Sometimes, you have some hallucinations of Erinos... Uhhh... Nevermind. Do something awesome Your back to the wall, you draw your dagger and exhale deeply. You gracefully jump out from behind the wall and do a full 360 degrees twist in the air before landing on your feet and throwing the dagger at the hoofbeast. The dagger strikes it in the chest, planting itself firmly in the beast's flesh. The hoofbeast whinnies in pain and falls to the ground, succumbing to the deadly poison you put on the dagger. In a matter of minutes, it will be dead, and your lusus will have a feast. You feel a bit guilty about killing something so pure, though. But it's not like you would get culled for it... Right? Do something silly You stifle a giggle as you crawl into a pillow fort with your snake plush, Ed. You wrap him around your neck and prepare to jump out of the pillow fort onto an unsuspecting Erinos. Once he turns his back, you jump out of the pillow fort and cling onto him, screaming, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tries to shake you off, but to no avail; you are as clingy as Trollcro. Do something depressing You stare at the tome sitting on the desk which your Husktop rests on. The large book is a collection of the Tales of The Roguessa and The Somonium, written by your ancestor, The Roguessa herself. You've read through the tome carefully many times. From what you've picked up by the text in the book, The Roguessa fell into a deep Matespritship with The Somonium. He abandoned the duties of his blood caste to be with her. Eventually, the other highbloods caught onto this, and formed a large riot to seek him out and cull him. The two caught word of this, and fled Alternia, travelling to an unknown planet far away. It was a type of paradise planet, full of green pastures and meadows. They lived there peacefully for many sweeps, in a seemingly endless dream. Until the highbloods found them again. The highbloods scoured the whole planet searching for them, leaving the landscaping dead in their wake. The Matesprits knew that this was the end. There was no escape. They were taken back to Alternia, where they were executed by means of hanging. But they were allowed to be hung side by side. They died together, holding each other's hands. But of course, that's in an alternate timeline. Your ancestor is actually still alive. But you still cry whenever you read the tale. Examine self You are an average height for a troll of your age, around 5'5". You dress in a plush vest, a scarf, a tee shirt bearing your symbol, the Serpent, denim skirt, and a pair of rope sandals. Your hair is long and wavy, just the way you like it. Your horns are relatively small, going straight up about five or six inches, then forking into two prongs, like a hissbeast's tongue. You also wear a pair of glasses. You wear these to hide up the fact that you are blind in one eye from a wrigglerhood accident. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Chumproll abyssalBubble, Sefaeo Abbysf - He'sss a reallY cool dude! Hisss persssonalitY isss, dare I sssaY... BubblY. aquaticPrick, Wavana Coralo- Her tag ssspeaksss true. Ssso basssicallY, I have no comment. willBender, Hircum Gabhar-...I want to choke him. End of dissscusssion. amnesiacSnoozer, Erinos Dahrab - I think I like him. Wait. Not think. Know. manicDrinker, Dirahn Farala- Ssshe'sss cool, I guesss. I don't reallY know her, ssso I reallY can't make an asssumption. But from the waY ssshe talksss, ssshe kind of unnervesss me... silverReptile, Viperi Radian - That'sss me. Hi. predatoryStalker, Cattas Tropie -Awesssome dude! He'sss cooooooool! radiatedWater, Iridia Erodil - From what I know, ssshe hasss... Mutated blood. But that'sss cool! EverYone ssshould be accepted for who theY are! rapidlyChanging, Colere Humeur - WhY... WhY did he have to kill Contusss? What did Contusss ever do to him? T-T peacefulWarrior, Rhiine Edimus - Oh man, ssshe blew out her eYe? Man! :( Well, I know that ssshe'sss good with roboticsss, ssso maYbe ssshe can replace it! doublePersona, Flucta Celera - It mussst sssuck, sssharing a bodY with sssomeone elssse... emotionalRocker, Contus Duonos - ... Pleassse, don't make me talk about him. It invokesss... Far too painful memoriesss... immortalLeader, Rector Essevo - I think he likesss me. Trivia *Her Trolltag is a reference to the small statue of a silver snake she has. Gallery Viperi God Tier.png|The newly ascended Witch of Hope Angry Viperi.png|Viperi: Answer your douchey kismesis > Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck